The real me
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: Its about a young girl who wants adventure and revenge. Lavitz/OC review


**Ok, so this a whole new story on my favorite all time game when I was a kid called "Legend Of Dragoon" It's a PSP game, but if you need to know more about it you can always look it on youtube or message me about it. And it will be an OC/Lavitz cause he is so adorable and so sweet and very loyal. Please Review and enjoy.**

_Flashback_

"_Mom! Where are you?" Said a little girl who was short, long dark brown hair, and eyes bright blue. She was in a fire in her home town that she could not think of._

"_Piper! Over here" The young girl look on her right side and see her mom and she ran as fast as she can away from the monster. She hugged her mom and they ran out of the village and into a forest._

"_Now Piper listen to me I want you to go to Basil and look for a king called 'King Carlos' can you do it?" Her mom gently rubbed Piper's hair and cheek and kissed her while Piper understood, but she couldn't help, but to feel bad and being her fault._

"_I understand, but where are you going? And I don't know how to get there" She yelled as the mom ran away from her and went down to the burning village. Piper was debating to go in and so she did, but she saw a fat ugly monster that doesn't look like a powerful monster to destroy the place in one piece. She went into the bushes to hide, but she saw something that she __wish__ had not seen. Her mom being killed right in front of her eyes and Piper gasp and held in her tears and ran away from the village and into the forest to search for King Carlos._

_Present _

I jumped out of my bed and rubbed my face and felt dried and wet tears.

'Just a nightmare that I always wanted' I was thinking it to myself and hopped out of my bed and went into my dresser looking for clothes and I got into a light blue dress with long white sleeves due to I lived in Basil castle. I looked in the long mirror fixing my poofy dress and my long sleek brown hair and put it in a ponytail. I heard a knock and I sighed and smiled and yelled "Come in!" Once I said it I look behind me to see the new King of Basil…_King Albert _son of original King Carlos.

"Your majesty" I said bowing to him and he chuckled.

"Pip, you don't have to bow every time you see me" He said and I laugh.

"Oh well I want to cause it will be my gratitude for you to let me live here" I told him and he sat down on my messy bed and I sat on my chair that was across from him.

"Well I had to because everyone deserves a home and my dad knew your mom because they were best friends, but in truth he loved everything about her and she didn't feel the same way" He said and I nod.

"I know…but it's in the past" I said and there was another knock and I groaned.

"Come in" once I said that it was a solder that was panting and yelled.

"Sir Lavitz is here along with two other people sire" He said and I smiled at Albert's longtime friendship with Lavitz both of the guys were my best friends.

"Albert can I come if you don't mind" I asked him and he grabbed my hand and took me to his throne. I fixed my dress and we both walked in and I saw Lavitz and everyone kneeling down.

"Please friends of Lavitz don't kneel I owe everyone my gratitude" King Albert said and I waved at Lavitz who had a happy face. And I look at the strangers and I saw a little shine on my star and moon necklace. I hold on to it that way no one knows what's happening, but the red armor guy looked at me and I look away.

"And so I will give you any wish Dart" I looked at the red armor guy and he looked at the young beautiful lady.

"I would like to ask you if Shana can stay here for a while until the war is over" He asked and everyone looked at Albert and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't the war and everyone is getting ready for it." He said and Dart nodded while Shana left the building and went outside.

"I'll be back your majesty" I bowed to Albert and followed the girl name Shana. As I left Dart and everyone looked at me confuse, but I ignored when I saw Shana.

"Excuse me" I told her and she looked at me and smiled. "Hi I'm sorry to bother you but I would think you need someone right now by the way I'm Piper" I told her and she laughed and walked towards me.

"Hello, I'm Shana I'm the one that was captive against hellena prison." She said and I was shock.

"Really now I wonder why they would want you" I told her and she shrugged and then interrupted by Lavitz running up to me and hug me and I laughed.

"Pip! I missed you" He yelled and I laughed but blushed cause everyone was laughing.

"I missed you too" As soon as I said that my necklace went off with blue with a silver light.

"What the heck?" everyone said and I backed away from everyone, but then there was a red light coming from Dart and we gasp, but all the radiating lights from me and Dart were gone. I and dart looked eye to eye with each other.

"Umm excuse me! But what's going on?" Shana yelled and Dart sighed.

"I don't know, but for a second it felt that I was powerful" he said and I look down and just ran away. I got into my room and just through my necklace on the ground and sighed when there was an appearance of a ghostly figure of a twin looking but she had red hair.

"Eve, what do you want? Or at least what was going on?" I asked her and she giggled and looked at me with stern eyes along with me.

"_Piper, that man and the two others are dragoons, yes I am sure of it and you deary is a dragoon of water, but you're a special one like that Shana girl you can do whatever pleases you" _She said and I was shock and sighed.

"Oh…That would mean I would be on the journey with them and I would have to protect everyone and myself" I said and she nodded.

"_Yes, but Piper you got a job now go fourth the night I'll be inside of you" _She said disappearing and I picked up my necklace and wore it and prayed.

"Dragoon hmm interesting" I said and I heard knocking


End file.
